bloodline copycat
by metor
Summary: a young boy is trying to fit in is home village, one day this young boy attends a festival that seemed to make everyone forget their problems, this festival was on his birthday, after an assassination attempt the young boy leaves, can he handle the truth?
1. Prologue

(A/N) all right this is my first story I wrote of my own free will so no one better expect it to be some mericail story, no I'm just and average person who thought he came up with a good idea and instead of letting it waste away I thought to do something with my life. Wile I may not be as funny as everyone else or other things like that I'm going to try my best and hope it will be good I have a lot more to say but I'll wait till you read this part of the story first see you at the bottom.

_It was a grim morning the sky was dark gray and it looked like it was about to start poring on a large village. Inside that village was a small 6 year old boy. He lived in a small run down apartment that looked like a hurricane was summoned inside of the little house. This day the young boy's birthday October 10__th__ was the day the nine tailed fox demon was killed by the village hero the forth hokage. This day every year there was a festival to celebrate the nine tailed fox's death by the hands of the forth hokage. The forth hokage was the little boy's hero and idol he wanted to be just like him. This year he tried to go to the festival. When the small boy got to the festival the people there looked at him like he shouldn't be. Thoughts like 'what is he doing here!!' and 'I hope the poor kid leaves before someone starts something. The little boy didn't notice the way everyone was looking at him, he didn't notice most of the adults of the village creep up behind him with any blunt object they could find, he didn't notice these thing until one of those villagers taped him on his shoulder. That's when he turned around looked at them and their faces and became scared for his life. Then the little child ran, he ran as fast as his legs would go. It took a wile but he finally got away from the villagers. As he got tired he sat underneath a nearby tree soon he fell asleep. When he woke up he was not under the tree anymore he was being dragged by his shirt's collar by two men dressed in mostly black and wearing some masks that looked like white animal faces. When they stopped one of them put him up against another tree, the little boy looked around it looked like they were outside the village. Then the man who was the one who dragged him said that he and his buddy have orders to kill him, after he said that they pulled out one katana each. They slashed at the young child cutting him in various places wile he was whimpering and curled up into a fetal position. After about five hours into the beating two other figures approached the area they wore mostly plain robes with hoods one was dressed in red and black robes the other in robes that were two different shades of white. They kept walking at a slow pace slowly approaching the little boy and his two assailants. When they got there the child was a bloody lump but he was still breathing the two new people looked at the two masked fighters. The fighters didn't want any witnesses so they rushed the two at blinding speeds when they got across from them all four stood still for a second then the two masked fighters had similar cut wounds where their hearts were, cut wounds made by there __own__ katanas. After two more seconds they dropped to the ground dead. The white robed figures bent down next to the little boy and his hands started to glow green and the cut wounds the 5 year old had were starting to fade away soon the boy was standing upright. Then he looked around and saw…__nothing__. Soon the small child was running around like a chicken with its head cut off shouting things like "what's going on I can't see" and "I can't be dead yet I still need to become hokage like the yodime". After about 5 minutes of running around the young boy ran into a tree knocking him out. Then the red and black clocked man said "naruto-sama you haven't changed one bit" you could almost see a smile in the darkness that covered his face._

(A/N) all right I'm going to say a few things about my story here before you lose interest. Like I said before I'm a new writer I never wrote anything except some crappy essays for school so my story won't be all that good starting out I'm sure about that, this is why I want reviews, I want reviews to say one of three things 1. I like/dislike this part about your story. 2. I think that if you did (insert own idea here) then your story would be better. Or 3. I like your story keep up the good work. Really I don't care what you say in your reviews unless your complaining about the story because you hate my idea and not the way I put it into my story. another big thing this in no super powered naruto fic this is I guess a semi powered up naruto fic, naruto won't kick ass and sleep, naruto will have to train, naruto WILL get his but kicked from time to time, but over all naruto will be stronger than most kids his age.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS:

Dragon Man 180: thanks for the advice I hope I didn't spread out this chapter to much. Also I kinda wanted that Prologue to be a flashback in a way.

True Shadow Gohan: thanks for the encouragement. And yes I have my own twist planed but I don't know when to reveal it, I'm stuck between naruto's fight with neji or his fight with sasuke in the valley of the end. I'm probably going to save it till the fight with sasuke.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Oh you want me to say what would happen if I did own naruto? Umm if I owned naruto the naruto universe and possibly our own would cease to exist.

A lone figure was walking to the village hidden in the leafs. The figure was wearing some basic robes that were half black and half orange with a hood he also wore two belts one white the other red. As the figure approached if you strained you eyes you could see a bandage raped around his eyes and three faint whisker like-marks across each cheek.

As he got to the gates the ninja though of him as nothing but a commoner so they let him passed without much hassle. When the boy got into the village he went strait for a tall tower with the kanji(sp?) symbol for fire on it.

The boy entered the tower and went up to the Hokage's room. When he was outside the room the ninja guarding it asked him what he needed to talk to the hokage about the young "commoner" said "well some of your ninja palls tried to kill me when I was young, I just want your leader to know that and a few other things" The hokage herd this from his room and told them to let him in the two ninja stepped away from the door to let the young man in.

when he got there the boy sat down in a chair with out making much noise the old hokage then asked" tell me about this murder attempt and show me any proof you have that can prove you are telling the truth"

"when I was six years old most of if not all of your villagers sent me glares of hatred that told me I was wanted dead, when I tried to attend one of your festivals then the villagers scared me so I left and sat under a nearby tree after a wile I fell asleep, then two chunins dressed up as anbu appeared, when I woke up the two "anbu" had dragged me outside your walls and started beating me to a bloody pulp, I heard from one of them that they had orders to kill me" at that the hokage gasped and than the boy continued " after about five hours two men arrived and the two "anbu" went to dispose of the "witness's" they were killed by those men quickly after they engaged them, but they arrived to late to save my eyes for those two anbu slashed my eyes out and I became blind"

"Also before you ask about why I have this over my eyes, I do not wish for people to see the pain I had been through… though not that they would care" he whispered the last part to himself but the hokage read his lips and wondered why he would say such a thing until he though of who he was then he simply asked "naruto?", "well I guess you finally figured out huh? About time" said naruto as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face whisker-like marks and all.

The old kage then broke down in tears of happiness and sadness he was happy that naruto was alive and sad that naruto was so badly beaten he would have to thank the two that saved him personally after that thought naruto told him" can you wait to cry after I finish my story. Please old man" at the old nickname the hokage chuckled a bit and stopped crying

"well let's see after the attack on me the two who saved me healed me up and started to train me to be a ninja wile we were on the road I soon learnt how to do many different Jutsus and charka control exercises. My two sensei then took me back to here, they left me after we got close to the village walls because they couldn't come with me and after that well here I am, and you can go back to crying if you want to old man I don't mind anymore"

the hokage then started to let a topple of tears run down his face and hugged to young ninja-to-be, naruto returned the hug and said " I want to go to the academy to take the genin exams this year. Is that ok?" they broke the friendly hug and the hokage said" that much I can do"

A/N ok first I guess that I'm going to do maby one more chapter that's not so interesting. Well all reviews are welcome just don't tell me you hate my story and not give a reason.


	3. wonders, tests, and fan girls

(A/N) ok... lets see WHAT ONLY 4 REVIEWS!!!!! allrighty then I guess it's safe to say that I really need to speed up this thing an get to the good part so in order to get more reviews, I'm going to tell everyone who's going out of their way to read this, my original idea for the big twist of my story, my first idea and how this story first came to my mind is... going to be put at the end of this chapter (I hope people will read the chapter not just shoot to the bottom)

* * *

When naruto reached his classroom he was wearing a orange shirt with black sleeves with the black going right up next to his neck there was one orange stripe on each sleeve and his pants were orange with one black stripe down each side. His hair was bright yellow (A/N think naruto after the time skip except for two things+he is as tall as sasuke). he had a long black headband around his eyes suggesting to others he couldn't see he also wore two belts around his waist one blood red another one pure white. 

Naruto opened the classroom door and herd someone say hello he turned to that direction and asked "is your name iruka?" the teacher replied "hai" naruto continued by saying "I'm going to be joining your class today so I can become a ninja I believe the hokage told you about me right?"

the chunin didn't believe the hokage when he said someone would join the academy for one day, pass the exam, then instantly become a ninja. he was given his name but never opened the envelope it came in so he reached for said envelope and then asked the young boy's name. he just replied "naruto uzumaki"

iruka froze he and everyone in the village were told that the "demon brat" disappeared outside the village and there were two dead anbu where he was last seen he thought if he could do that to two anbu he'd hate to find out what would happen to him but than he though this could be a joke by some kid he teaches so he opened the envelope and sure enough there was naruto uzumaki.

iruka froze the "demon" was back and he must had killed those two anbu so if he got mad not only was he and his students in trouble but the whole village might be in trouble he had to keep the "demon" calm.

Wile iruka was thinking this naruto sat down strait up and not moving looking like a statue iruka didn't even start to come out of his thoughts until everyone showed up and even after the hyper ninja-to-be (A/N coughkibacough) tried to get his attention to no avail he still was in deep thought.

But everyone then found the "new" student and after about 30 seconds everyone's attention (except iruka since he was still lost in his thoughts) was on him. Every girl in class except sakara and hinata were starting to form the new fan-club all they needed to know was the hotie's name and they were all set. Sasuke was glaring at the "new" kid because he was sitting in his seat. Sakara was glaring at him because we all know she's sasuke's loyal follower(A/N A.K.A. sasuke's bitch). Hinata was just ether looking at him wile blushing a deep red or looking at her feet pushing her thumbs together. Shino was just trying to get information on the "new" kid wile trying to not look suspicious. Shikamaru felt and odd feeling coming from this new kid and that prevented him from falling asleep so he just lazily stared at him. Kiba was just following everyone else's lead because he didn't want to be left out. Choji was getting excised and started to eat rapidly.

After everyone was staring at him for about a minute sasuke said "hey dope your sitting in my seat get up" the blonde didn't move sasuke started going on how he was the last uchia and blah blah blah the blond finally moved went up a couple of stairs and turned to a blond haired girl with blue eyes and said " you're an yamanaka (A/N I believe I got the right. Right?) right?(A/N I typed right three times in a row ) can you go into iruka-sensei's mind and get him to start the lesson?"

the girl simply replied yes and did as he requested and was blushing the entire time . soon class started after iruka was back they started their tests and surprising everyone the kid who just got to the school was the best in everything. When there was only one test left, the **"bushin no justu"**(sp?). Naruto's turn came up and he went into the testing room, iruka and mizuki were waiting in there iruka said" ok naruto make do a **busin no justu**" naruto said "sorry iruka-sensai I can't do a **busin no justu** that well watch" naruto focused his charka and said "**busin no justu"** after a puff of smoke an ill looking naruto appeared and iruka was about to say that naruto failed but naruto cut him off by saying" I can't even make a fire busin a water busin a earth busin or an air busin that well" naruto tried making each of those busin but each one was the same as the first very ill looking, iruka was amazed not only did naruto know how to make all those busin but he could do the all with out even using 1 of his charka(sp?) iruka would problay have used at least 25 of his charka already.

naruto than said" I can't make any busins except.." right then naruto put his hands in a cross shaped seal and said softly **"kage busin no justu"** the room was then filled with about 50 narutos iruka and mizuki were both shocked and that the "demon" could make kage busins and to add to that he didn't even break a sweat. After iruka got over his shock he handed naruto a head band naruto took it and wrapped it around his arm iruka than dismissed the class and told them that sasuke uchia and naruto uzumaki were going to spar tomorrow first thing.

everyone who knew naruto when he was 5 were surprised that the loud idiot changed so much after everyone got over their shock they all noticed that the young man they were thinking about disappeared soon the naruto fan-club was born and was racing outside to find there idol.

after about 2 more minuets everyone else were rushing out the door to find the blond enigma(sp?) for their own reasons. Naruto was walking towards the hokage's office he felt an mini earthquake he turned around slowly he saw a dust cloud coming towards him he had heard of this before and he quietly whispered "fan girls" and then he saw his name on a banner behind them and he instantly pailed he quickly turned around made a kage busin and stuck it to the ground with a earth justu then the original ran as fast as he could towards the hokage's office,

the clone then saw the fan girls and imatly tried to get away but to no avail he was then glomped from all sides and soon puffed away, in an instant all the girls started to run in diffent directions to try and find "their" naruto-kun.

Later a the hokage's office naruto asked for a longer head band that was black, when the hokage gave him his new headband he handed his old one to the old man and left back to his house.

On the way there sasuke uchia and sakara(much to sasuke's displesher) were waiting for him sasuke told him bluntly" fight me dope" naruto simply ignored him and walked past the two sasuke annoyed that the "dope" didn't listen to him tried to punch him, one second later naruto caught sasuke's fist right before it hit his head, sakara mad that naruto would "touch her precious sasuke-kun" and she too tried to connect her fist to his face only to have the same thing happen to her. " I thought konaha(sp?) Shnobi(sp?) were supposed to help each other not fight each other" said naruto who happened to be a clone, who after he let go of his two classmates, poffed out of existence. The two genin were left surprised by how fast naruto was and what he said though sasuke didn't show it.

After naruto got home he mad sure he closed the curtains in his new apartment which he got since his old one was knocked down from being target practice for new justus. Few in the village knew he was still alive and even fewer knew he had a new house, and only the hokage knew where that house was his neighbors didn't recognize his face so he would get a week or two of peace in his house tops, he soon made his way to his new bathroom took off the head band around his eyes and put his ninja head band around his eyes like the old one then he laid down on his new bed and dreamed of a world where he didn't have to hide the pain his eyes showed.

* * *

A/N allright strait to the point my original idea was.., coming up with a unbelievable excuse to give naruto a sharingan and byakugan then I would make naruto combine the two eyes and be able to instantly have information on all his opponents, then with more excuse I would make naruto copy all their signature moves. And that's it but I have changed my idea into a better one, well at least I think so.. If you guys want a hint as to what my new idea is well your going to have to wait till naruto's fight with kiba . 

P.S. it seems to me that i put a ton of A/Ns in this chapter if it ruins the story i'm sorry but i couldn't help myself . also from now on i'm not going to have the chapters name chapter 1/ chapter 2/ ect.


	4. the explanation

Ok this isn't a chapter it's just one big authors note, some one suggested that I explain some things in more detail or something like that anyway I decided it's just past midnight, I'm wide awake, I got school tomorrow, and I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon so I might as well type this thing up to pass the time.

Alright where to start well lets start with the newly formed naruto fan-club, first and foremost it consists of every girl in naruto's class **EXCEPT** Sakura (because she still likes sasuke) and Hinata because she's o so shy but do not freat naruxhina fans, for you see I have a little surprise for the naruto fan-club and no it's not evil in any way.

Also the things I change when it comes to Naruto's clothing is sort of a hint to what I have in store as some twists or whatever you want to call them, I can't say much but I can say this the two belts represent the two people that saved naruto when he was little.

Naruto my have had his eyes cut when he was little but don't think that means he can't see, he can see AND train in his own special way that I will explain during the bell test or right before it, I am going to have Naruto and Sasuke fight before the teams are decided but wile I may have gotten the idea for how Naruto beats Neji, Kiba, and gets the bells from Kakashi, I have no clue what I'm going to do with his first little skirmish with the "last uchai". I don't care about spoiling the fight between the best and worst in class because if anything it'll be uneventful, I'm probaly just going to have Sasuke attack Naruto, Naruto turns out to be a shadow clone, then out of nowhere Naruto comes out and punches Sasuke in the face and Sasuke's out cold.

Also I must add that before I had an alphasmart which is like a laptop that I can only type word documents on but now I can't use it anymore so I might not update as fast anymore. i'm probably going to do a chapter(if i can call this one) like this every once in a wile so that my story doesn't get to confusing. it seems to me that after every chapter i put up i get 2 reviews so lets see that means... I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PUT UP 25 CHAPTER BEFORE I GET 50 OR MORE REVIEWS. great just great

Ok well... I'm out of ideas to talk about, if anyone has any questions feel free to ask me and I'll answer each and everyone of them as long as it doesn't ruin the story

P.S. I hear a ton of people saying muse what is that? I looked it up on wikipedia but I'm still a little confused so a little help would be appreciated

P.P.S. don't expect me to update as quickly as i did right now i was bored and it was the middle of the night, this is the time when i have a ton of time without any interruptions.


	5. the teams are made

A/N I just made another mistake wile I was doing this chapter I accidently erased all my hard work. Anyway on to the reviews!!! hold on I got 5 reviews for this chapter!!!!!! that's 2.5 time my normal amount of reviews per chapter. PEOPLE REALLY DO CARE!!!!!

Shadow-Sensei: Yay another lazy person just like me. Thanks for the pointer I was also wondering how to spell Yondaime and I'll use Bunshin from now on thanks for the correct spelling it really helps.

genbo: I didn't know I was being hard on myself . Yay again someone here had an alphasamart, anyway the only thing wrong with it was I couldn't transfer my files to the computer because I lost the cable , anyway I found it, it seems that I forgot I left it attached to my computer.

MissNaye: if I didn't read my reviews then why would I be typing this. I'd love for you to beta for me, but... wile I may know what a beta is, I don't know how it works do I like email my story to you or something?

Kage Ryuu Kitsune: thanks.

naruhinafan18: thanks for the spelling and stuf it helps.

and to anyone who reviewed on the other chapters I'm sorry I didn't forget about you I'm just a tad bit lazy.

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

O wait before I forget...

I do not own naruto if I did an all out world war would start because of me owning one of the most popular if not the most popular anime(sp?).

* * *

the next day Naruto got to class, after making tons of Kage bunshin's so that he could confuse his fan girls long enough to sneak by them 

after he got into the class room he found he was not the only one there, even though it was two hours before class Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were there, Naruto was glomped by Ino soon after he entered the room hearing "hello Naruto-kun" in his ear

Naruto then asked Ino "I can understand you being here this early because I'm here but why are Sasuke and Sakura here this early?" "Well Naruto-kun billbord brow(did I get this right?) Over there is obsessed with Sasuke so if Sasuke's here then she's here, Sasuke is the emo boy who wants to kill someone so he dosen't like to waste time so he come's here to train after he loss's his fan girls but now he can't lose the mob of girls because they're following you now, and since you didn't lose them completely, if he takes one step outside they're gonna rip him to shreds because he is your supposed rival. He was actually training outside before the mob of fan-girls got here."

"Alright thanks for the info Ino, but can you let go of me now?" "Sure Naruto-kun anything for you" said Ino as sweetly as possible.

After class started and everyone was in there seats iruka came into the class and said "Mizuki-sensei won't be here today, he was given a mission and won't be back for a wile. Now everyone lets go out to the training fields so Sasuke and Naruto can have their dual" after Iruka finished his announcement everyone rushed outside

once outside Naruto and Sasuke walked towards a nearby training area and faced each other

"Hey dope what are you going to do when I kick you ass in the dual?" taunted Sasuke

Naruto remained silent. "Hey dope I'm talking to you!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke still didn't get a response "Fine I'll just kick your ass then find out what happens afterwards" said Sasuke as he rushed Naruto.

Right when Sasuke hit him, Naruto caught his fist flipped Sasuke in the air, then Naruto did a backflip towards the last Uchiha and ended up in the air right above the "best" in class, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar and threw him towards the ground.

After Sasuke hit the ground he was out cold, everyone knew he didn't throw Sasuke hard, if Naruto threw sasuke hard there would be a Sasuke shaped dent in the training grounds.

"Well that was anti-climatic, I hoped that I could actually fight, anyway I just want to point out that Sasuke is strong but he can't take a hit so in one way he is strong but in another he's weak, Hinata here for example she can probably take more of a hit here then most others but wile she can take a hit unlike Sasuke she still can't do as much damage.

After Naruto said that his fan-girls started to move towards hinata with an evil look in their eyes, Naruto wanting to stop a fight before it happened stepped in front of his fan club and said "your going to hurt poor little hinata here because I praise her? Why? Hinata here is a great ninja, friend, and person in general she cares about people instead of obsessing over them, she may stalk me from time to time(at this Hinata's face got really red) but she doesn't forget about herself. I love the fact that you all care about me but if you forget about living your life then I'll become sad, I'll become sad because your killing yourself because of me. I'm going to end dating someone who tries to get to know me, not someone who praises everything I do bad or good, you all did that to Sasuke here and look what happened to him, he got over confidant and that was his downfall, now you're **my** fan-club right? Well then I order you to live your lives first, then you can come and watch me or try to get to know me after. Alright?"

"Fine Naruto-kun we'll become great ninja just for you!!!" said one girl in the crowd

"Ya well become better ninja, better then everyone else except you Naruto-kun." said another girl

"YA!!!"echoed the fan-club

"LETS START TRAINING FOR THE NEXT EXAMS GIRLS!!!!!" said one girl followed by ya's coming from some of the girls present as they ran to another training ground and started training.

After the little show put on by the girls Iruka made everyone get back in the classroom, after all the kids that didn't pass left iruka started to list the teams

"Team 1..."and that's when Naruto ignored Iruka to think about who he wanted on his team 'well I'd love to have Hinata on my team, then there's Ino so I can make her focus more on training, besides wanting them on my team there isn't anyone I really don't want on my team'

with that Naruto was back to listening to Iruka who just finished announcing team 6 "team 7 Naruto Uzumaki,..." everyone tensed waiting to know what lucky girl got teamed with naruto "Sakura, Haruno,..." many hateful glares were sent at the pink haired ninja. "And Sasuke Uchiha" at this all the people in the Naruto fan-club that passed started yelling.

After they calmed down iruka continued "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka" after iruka was done Hinata sighed she wanted to be with Naruto.

Naruto quickly thought 'hmm Hinata doesn't seem to believe in herself maby I should ask the hokage for missions with her so I can help with her confidence problem'.

As Naruto finished his thoughts Iruka already announced team 9 "team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." after this Ino hit her head on her desk. 'Great I'm stuck with the laziest and fattest kids in class' thought the blond mind switcher.

"Your senseis will be coming in a little wile please wait without making much noise" and with that iruka left.

One by one each team was picked up until only team 7 was left to wait and wait and wait and wait, until finally the door to the classroom opened and in came a gray haired ninja with his forehead protector over one eye, Sakura quickly looked back and forth from Naruto to their new sensei then she asked them "are you two related?" with that the new sensei said "my first impression of you is... your weird, met me on the roof in 5 minutes".

On the roof was team seven "alright now that your all here lets get started with intoductions"

"What should we say sensei?" asked sakura

"Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future stuf like that"

"Why don't you go first sensei, so you can show us how it's done."

"Alright my name is Kakshi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I have many hobbies, dreams for the future... haven't thought about that."

'All we really learnt was his name' though sakura

"Ok pinky your next"

"My name is Sakura Haruno , my likes..." turns to Sasuke and giggles" my hobbies..." again faces Sasuke and turns a tiny bit red "dreams for the future..." faces Sasuke and lets out a loud screech"AND I HATE NARUTO AND BEING CALLED PINKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Great a fan-girl just what I need' thought Kakashi "Alright now that I have my hearing back Mr. Smiley your up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, and I have many dislikes, I have no need for hobbies, and I don't have a dream it's more of an ambition I will kill a ceratin someone!"

'An avenger how did I know this was coming' though Kakashi "alight Mr. Mysterious your turn"

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are the few true friends I have, my dislikes are people who judge you based on appearances, my hobbies are pulling pranks and training, and my dream is... TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE!!!!" finished Naruto

'So he's the one with the dam fox inside him, well he seems like a good person but thanks to that fox his life is ruined, he probably would have made a great hokage, BUT THAT DAM FOX HAD TO RUIN ANOTHER LIFE!!!!!'(1) "Alright team tomorrow I'm going to test you to see if your ready to be ninja"

"But sensei! We just passed the test. We're ninja now." said Sakura

"That was only a filter to see if you could become true ninja"

"Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke during training. Got it?"

"Hai sensei" said the three beginner ninjas. Afterwards they all left to get prepared for the test in their own ways, except Sakura who just stalked Sasuke.

* * *

(1) in my story kakashi will not think of naruto as the fox, but he doesn't want Naruto to get to much power because Kakashi fears the fox might take control of naruto eventually. 

Also hai means yes right?

Well I think this is good for a chapter i hope i didn't make to many mistakes, next time is the first REAL fight scene I hope I don't mess up to badly.


	6. the bell test?

jutsu master kills perverts: well lets scroll down and find out.

Taeniaea: glade you liked it

naruhinafan18: I wanted the battle between Sasuke and Naruto short because I think Sasuke is a wimp and needs to learn how to take a hit, am I going to review what Naruto did wile he was gone? Hmm I may but I won't tell -.

CW: well I'm glad someone said something about Kakashi, I don't think of Kakashi as a bad guy, but... he did abandon Naruto in the series, so I made up a excuse for Kakashi until naruto changes him **IF** Naruto can change him.

Dragon Man 180: Yay I'm glad someone loved the part where Naruto saved Hinata.- as for Kakashi..well your going to have to wait and see.

teridragon: I seem to get one of these reviews each chapter no mater how hard I try, I was hoping for someone to tell me how having a beta works(I know what a beta, is someone who reads and helps you correct your story right?).

Demonkid: thanks a lot for the list of words I hope I get a chance to use all of them -. I can't believe I remembered that hai means yes, maby watching all that anime has it's benefits.

alright now I'm going to post one of these thingys(I don't know the name if there is one)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**jutsu**

setting

"**The dam fox talking"**

"**The dam fox thinking'**

those last two I may not use for a wile

disclaimer: FILE NOT FOUND TRY LOOKING IN CHAPTER 2!!

* * *

Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's room

The next day as the three genin of team 7 woke up the same thought crossed their minds 'Kakashi-sensei never told us which training ground to meet at!!!!'.

After waking up and getting dressed Naruto hopped from roof to roof searching for his teammates so

that they could all help each other find the training grounds they need to be at, as he was searching little did he know that someone was watching.

Sakura woke up with one purpose ' I must find Saskue-kun and help him somehow!' thought the pink haired kunoichi. as with Naruto someone was watching Sakura.

As Sasuke got dressed he was thinking up possible plans to find the training grounds he had to go to

'hmm maby I should search for Kakashi instead' as Sasuke ran outside he didn't notice someone watching him.

* * *

rooftops of the village

Sakura was running across the rooftops when she saw a blur, Sakura think it was Sasuke followed the unknown person, after about 5 minuets of chasing Sakura turned around a corner to find Naruto "oh it's just you Naruto" said Sakura

"Just me? what dose that mean?" the blond replied

"For a second I thought you were Sasuke-kun. Anyway I need to go find him bye." as Sakura tried to jump again she suddenly collapsed. as she got up she found a hand extended in front of her. she looked up to see that it was Naruto.

"need some help?" said the blond enigma. Sakura took his hand and Naruto lifter his pink haired teammate onto his back "there we go, now lets find Sasuke."

"arigatou" whispered Sakura as a small blush appeared on her checks.

as the two genin search for their teammates they didn't notice the two men in the shadows "it seems that those two are working together now hmm" "why don't you report this to the original I'll keep an eye on these two"

"ok see ya then" and with that one of the shadows poofed away

* * *

with Naruto and Sakura village rooftops

Naruto and Sakura were in the middle of jumping (well only Naruto since Sakura was still on his back) when Sasuke rushed by them

"Oi Sasuke wait up" yelled Naruto as he struggled to catch up to the last uchia.

"what do you want dope?" replied Sasuke as he slowed down.

"just thought we could all work together to find sensei."

"What could you do to help me?"

"Well Sakura-chan here is pretty smart so she can figure out if Kakashi-sensei left any clues..."

"I can see the pink-haired banshee being useful but what about you dope?"

"I can do this... "**kage bushin no jutsu"** and then the rooftops were filled with 100 Narutos.

"so you can make a bunch of clones, big deal dope I don't see how they can help"

"Can normal clones do that Sasuke" 10 clones drop down into a nearby forest and pick up a huge bolder.

"ok I see your point, still we're trying to find a jonin(sp?), an elite ninja and we don't even have any clues."

"Well I have one idea..." said Naruto.

"Hmm there all working together now eh?, I better report in." said another mysterious shadow.

* * *

(A/N this is just for fun really random but funny) 

at the hokage's office

"Hmm this paper work is really starting to get to me. I think I'm going to go out and see my wonderful village" said the old hokage

as the old leader outside his office he was greeted with the sight of at least 1000 Narutos, some flying in the air which he presumed jumped before he came out, some running at amazing speeds, and some playing poker.

the hokage walked back into his office pressed a secret button on the underside of his desk, opened a hidden safe in the wall, pulled out so sake, and pored it out the window

* * *

back with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura were both getting over the shock of seeing so many clones, though Sasuke being the "cool" kid he was just stood there mouth wide open until Sakura asked the question on both their minds.

"Naruto how can you make so many clones? I haven't even seen a jonin that could make so many clones"

one Naruto who just won a hand of poker turned around and said "well I have so much charka so it's no big deal for me" said the blond as he turned back around to play another round of poker

As soon as Naruto turned around he started letting out little laughs now and then 'if they think the fact that I can make 1000's of clones wait until someone tells them how much charka it takes to make each one'

Sasuke and Sakura joined the poker game soon after Naruto told them it may take a wile to find kakashi, they also found out that Naruto was very very lucky they lost almost all the time.

"hey guys" said the lucky poker playing ninja " one of my clones found Kakashi-sensei, come on this way" said naruto as he got up and hoped towards a certain training grounds.

* * *

training grounds #8

"Hmm so they finally found me" said Kakashi as he turned around to find his genin squad there

"So you guys worked together to find me eh?" 'Guess I'll have to pass them'

Kakashi was about to say "you pass" but Naruto said something first "Kakashi-sensei this was the test wasn't it? To find you right? We couldn't do it on our own so we had to work together, showing that teamwork is one of the most important things need to complete a mission right?"

'I really just forgot to tell them the training grounds yesterday by accident, but I guess that works too' "good job you figured it out Naruto and you guys all pass, never forget that completing your mission is important but saving a friend is even more important, alright meet here at 8 AM tomorrow for team seven's first mission, you are dismissed."

Everyone in team seven went their own ways each one of them were worn out from searching across the whole town

for Sakura as soon as her head hit her pillow she fell right asleep

Sasuke stayed up till midnight thinking of new ways to kill his brother when he finally catches him

naruto just took a walk around town seeing some of his old hangout places, naruto was also doing some grocery shopping, as Naruto walked around one thought kept running threw his head 'this place has changed but it seems everyone remember me well as the goofy idiot, hmm maby I can use that to my advantage", as Naruto finished his thoughts he found himself at the door to his apartment, he opened up his door put away all the food in organized places, and went to sleep.

* * *

alright it seems that I haven't updated in a wile, well before anyone asks I am a very lazy person, also it's the end of school year for me so that means twice the amount of work, anyways I'm going to stop making up excuses now. anyways I hope to update a lot sooner next time. 


End file.
